Time For A Break
by OfTardisesAngelsandScarves
Summary: Sam wants to take a break from hunting for a while. But will it actually be worth it? This is a fanfic that my friend Katlin is writing; chapters will be published whenever I get them. Also, rating may go up! TEMPORARILY ON-HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is a fanfiction my friend Katlin is currently writing. She doesn't have a computer at home, so she came to me and asked if I could publish this for her. All reviews go to her and not to me, so thanks! I have not edited this in any way, except for spelling and that stuff. Chapters are currently being written so don't expect me to update everyday!**

**Also, rating may change based on what she gives me. This is the first part, which is the prologue.**

* * *

"_Dean, run!_" screeched John Winchester, while his son, Dean Winchester, was darting out the door with his younger brother in hand. Their father was still inside, watching his wife Mary burn on the ceiling. Before, the young boys' mother saw the demon at Sam's crib, thinking it was John. Then she walked slowly down the stairs and into the living room. Looking at John's chair, seeing he was sleeping peacefully, she ran up the stairs. Next thing John knew, Mary was burning on the ceiling...

_About 22 years later..._

"Dad has been gone on a hunting trip, and hasn't been back in a long time." Dean told his brother.

"That's like Dad. He stays gone a long time."

"Not _this_ long. I think Dad wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things... the family business!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

**So there's the prologue of her story! In case you're asking, I honestly don't know why she calls it "Time For A Break". We'll just have to wait for the chapters to start rolling in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the first chapter of my friend's story "Time For A Break"! She asked me to clean the story up because the paper version had a LOT of curses in it. **

**Thanks to dralexbanner for following this! Katlin loves that people are actually looking at this, and she would like some reviews on this chapter. So there you guys go!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Dean got into their latest beater, a rust-speckled blue and white Plymouth Duster from the mid-seventies that shimmied whenever the speedometer topped sixty miles an hour.

"Where to next?" asked Dean.

"Weeeeell, how about we take a little break for about a month? I mean, we need to… we haven't had a break in God knows how long." Sam said in a sneaky voice, a crap eating grin on his face.

"You know that we need to catch all the demons. Don't you remember, we let the demons out of Hell?" Dean replied with a small frown.

"How can I forget when you remind me about it every single time a demon is involved in a case?" Sam argued as he held his hands up in exasperation.

"We don't _need_ to take a break. Ask Bobby, he'll say we need to gank the demons before the freakin' apocalypse starts! Hell, it ends!"

"I'll call Bobby and see if he can take the next few jobs for us."

"NO! WE can do the jobs! Sammy, after we kill off all the demons and put Lilith's head on a plate, then THAT'S when we will take a break."

"I'll…. make you a deal."

"What?" asked Dean with an edge, stopping the midnight blue Plymouth on the edge of the mostly empty highway.

"I'll shut up about all of this, IF we take a break for a week or two. No working. No looking for cases. Nada."

"So you _really_ wanna bribe your own brother? Come on! You'll have to try a little harder, dude." Dean stated, moving the Plymouth back onto the road.

"God! What else do you want? Food?"

"Now we're talkin'!"

"Okay, fine. So you really REALLY want me to make you something to eat and never talk about this again. You're asking for a lot now."

"No! I don't want you to make food. You'll make me some vegetarian crap, it'll give me the craps for a week. This is our deal, right here. You will shut up about this… takin' a break and you have to take me to a café and I'll get to pick what you eat." Dean said, parking the car outside the Bright Light Hotel.

"But.. wait! That last part wasn't in the freaking deal, you can't do that!" Sam whined, getting out of the car and slamming the door. God knows what Dean would make him eat!

"Sammy, I'm your older brother; I can do whatever I want." Dean said with a smug grin on his face as he got out of the car and walked up to their hotel room.

"Whatever…" Sam whispered. The two brothers slowly walked into the hotel room and turned on the lights. Dean immediately wished he never even turned the lights on; it was so bright that not even one hundred pairs of sunglasses could've dimmed the white lights. Sam hurried to the switch and flicked them off.

"Well, we might as well just use our flashlights." Sam muttered. They both plopped down onto their beds and almost immediately passed out the moment their heads hit the mattress. Dean woke up a few hours later, startled about his dream. He thought to himself,

"I don't know what's going on. Last month I stopped having those dreams! How did they come back?" Castiel, an angel of the Lord, appeared in the corner of the wacky hotel room, making a little noise. Dean grabbed his flashlight and pistol, thinking it was a demon.

"It's just me, Dean." Castiel said, waking Sam up. Sam also thought it was a demon so he reached for his gun. "Why don't you have the lights on? I am thinking you are now scared of light, but that seems improbable." Cas stated, reaching for the light switch.

"Don't you even _think_ about touching that!" Dean demanded Castiel.

"….Why?"

"Did you not read the hotel's sign? 'The Bright Light Hotel.' We sure didn't read it…"

"Oh. Then why did you pick this hotel, there are more down the street." Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"We knew that! It was the first one we saw, we were tired. We're not angels like you, Cas." Sam said, a little irritated.

"Okay… um, I got you two a case, you rea-" Cas began, but he didn't get to finish before Sam's hand clamped itself over his mouth.

"PLEASE don't say it! Not today, not tomorrow, not for the next few weeks." Sam said. Castiel looked at Sam with concentration for a few seconds before saying.

"You let your brother bribe you with food and silence? That's very immature, Dean… I thought you were grown up."

"Oh…. Screw off, Cas!" Dean exclaimed.

"Fine." The angel vanished with a ruffle of feathers, only to reappear with something in his hand. "If you two change your mind, here's the case. It's here in town." Sam took the manila folder out of Cas's hand and held it with a reluctant look. Then Cas popped off again.

"Let me have that! You apparently aren't _mature_ enough to have that." Dean said, reaching for the yellow folder.

* * *

**So there's Chapter One! Next chapter will be put up when she gives it to me to type up.**

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	3. Not a Chapter!

**Hey you guys.  
****  
So this story is either on hold or discontinued because Katlin moved five hours away from me, and she doesn't have internet at her new house either. So I will be unable to get the chapters of the story unless we figure out some kind of way. Thanks to the people who at least looked at it and dralexbanner for following it!  
**

**Have a great day!**


End file.
